Not just a game Larry Stylinson
by CharlotteStylinson
Summary: Larry. R
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hi. I hope you like this; I might make it longer if I get good reviews. I ship Larry Stylinson so this is a fic about them. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Ha if I owned the boys the world would be so different. Moving on...**

**LOUIS POV**

The boys and I were doing what we always do on our day off, goof around. Harry was sitting next to me on the couch with my arm wrapped tightly around his shoulder. I have had a crush on him since I first saw him, no I'm not gay. It is only him; he is the only person in the world that can do this to me. Anything he does makes me love him more; obviously I couldn't tell him this. No one not ever no matter how much it broke me, when he kisses other girls I crumbled. I loved him.

While Zayn and Niall were wrestling on the floor, Liam was off getting tea. Harry snuggled closer into my chest, as Liam walked in the room and set the mugs on the table. Zayn and Niall got off the floor and sat on the other end of the couch. Niall bounced up and exclaimed "let's play truth or dare!" We had nothing better to do so we all agreed.

"I'll go first" Liam said. Then he turned to harry and said " alright harry truth or dare?"

Harry trying to be ever so manly replied dare.

Liam smirked a bit and the proceeded to speak " okay, so we all know that many of the fans ship 'Larry Stylinson' so I dare you to sing to Louis how you really feel about him"

A surprised Harry got up and fetched hi I-POD fiddled around with it a bit then settled on a song. He pressed play and started to sing;

Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody when the night's so long  
'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone  
( From: . )

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me  
All I need, every breath that I breathe  
Don't ya know, you're beautiful

Yeah, yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
I look at you

Yeah, yeah, oh, oh  
You appear just like a dream to me.

I was shocked. So harry felt like that to. Then harry sensing my alarm ran off tear streaming down his face

"harry" I called out but he kept running. Oh great.

There is the first chapter .review! I will be posting more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'mmmmmmm backkkkk! So here is another chapter! Enjoy.**

Harry's POV

After I finished singing the song, and saw the look on Louis face I just couldn't take it. I ran off to my favourite place in Hawaii **AN: they are on vacation **the beach, or rather the hotels private mini beach. There was no one on it so I just sat down on the sand and cried. Cried because there was no way Louis could love me like I love him. Never. No I wasn't gay, it was just him. I heard the soft padding of footsteps on the sand. Louis voice rang out as clear and beautiful as an angel.

"What's wrong Hazza?" he asked concern filled in his voice.

"You don't love me." I replied with a shaky voice

"What! Harry Edward Styles, I have loved you since the day I first saw you don't ever doubt that. Ever."

"You do! Oh Louis I love you so much" I said. Warmth and happiness flowed through me.

Fearlessly, Louis bent down to give me a kiss that was so filled with love it made me want to burst.

Then he got up and made his way to where the live band had left their equipment, but had just returned from their dinner break. He whispered in one of the guys ears and the guy nodded a slight grin plastered on his face.

Then the music began;

Shut the door, turn the light off  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you  
I cannot hide this even though I try

Heart beats harder  
Time escapes me  
Trembling hands touch skin  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time

[Chorus]  
You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

Close the door  
Throw the key  
Don't wanna be reminded  
Don't wanna be seen  
Don't wanna be without you  
My judgement is clouded  
Like tonight's sky

Hands are silent  
Voice is numb  
Try to scream out my lungs  
But it makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time

[Chorus]  
You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

Flashes left in my mind  
Going back to the time  
Playing games in the street  
Kicking balls with my feet  
Dancing on with my toes  
Standing close to the edge  
There's a pile of my clothes  
At the end of your bed  
As I feel myself fall  
Make a joke of it all

[Chorus]  
You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

When the music finished Louis looked at me and said,

"I love you Hazza."

All I could say back was,

"I love you too" Because that was the truth. And I don't lie.

**AN: I hope u liked it. I need more ideas sorry it took so long I had tons of work. But if u review I might upload faster, anyhoo, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: so here is chapter 3! Sorry it is late, enjoy!**

**3 months later**

Louis pov:

We were getting off the plane in Vancouver Canada, and Niall had already miraculously found some food.

"Niall what is that you are eating" Harry asked as I reached over to touch his arm.

"Poutine" Niall responded.

"Ummmmm okay" he replied.

Then Harry flipped his curls, argh he knew it drove me mad when he did that, the fact that he just looked so cute made me want to melt. We hadn't told the boys about our relationship, and were planning on doing it tonight.

"Come on!" Liam exclaimed at us, he and Zayn were already about 10 feet in front of us, so we hurried up behind him.

**AT THE HOTEL **

Harry POV:

"Louis, I think it's time" I said

"Me too Hazza, let's go" Louis said. He kissed me.

So we walked into the main room of the hotel and sat down on one of the couches where the boys were watching TV.

"Umm boys" I said.

"Yeah" they all replied Liam turning the TV and turning to face us.

"We need to tell you guys something" Louis said

"Shoot" Said Zayn

"Ummmmm well me and Louis are Ummmmm well together, as in dating" I said

What happened next surprised me and Louis;

"Finally!' they all shouted.

They congratulated us and then went back to watching TV, bugs bunny I noticed.

Niall.

So me and my Boo bear went to bed, as we were lying together Louis said;

"I'm glad they took that well"

"Me too love, me too" I replied

Then Louis started singing;

_You're insecure, don't know what forYou're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-orDon't need make-up - to cover upBeing the way that you are is eno-o-oughEveryone else in the room can see itEveryone else but youBaby you light up my world like nobody elseThe way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmedthe way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tellYou don't knowOh oh_You don't know you're beautiful!_If only you saw what I could seeyou'd understand why I want you so desperatleyRight now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_You don't knowOh ohYou don't know you're beautiful!Oh ohThat's what makes you beautiful!_so c-come on! you got it wrong!To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ongI don't know why, you're being shyAnd turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes_Everyone else in the room can see itEveryone else but yo-ouuuBaby you light up my world like nobody elseThe way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmedthe way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tellYou don't knowOh ohYou don't know you're beautiful!If only you saw what I can see[ From: . ]You'll understand why I want you so desperatleyRight now I'm looking at you and I can't believeYou don't knowOh ohYou don't know you're beautiful!Oh ohThat's what makes you beautiful!Na na na na na na naaaa na na,Na na na na na na na na na na naaaa na na,Na na na na na you light up my world like nobody elseThe way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmedBut when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tellYou don't knowOh ohYou don't know you're beautiful!Baby you light up my world like nobody elseThe way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmedBut when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tellYou don't knowNo Oh ohYou don't know you're beautiful!If only you saw what I can seeYou'll understand why I want you so desperatleyRight now I'm looking at you and I can't believeYou don't knowNo Oh ohYou don't know you're beautiful!No Oh ohYou don't know you're beautiful!No Oh ohThat's what makes you beautiful!

My last thought before I went to sleep was how much I love him.

**AN so there it is sorry it is late and kinda short, I apologize, but maybe if you review I will update sooner, also tell me your ideas and maybe I will use some of then ( giving u credit of course)**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! bye **


End file.
